


Nightmare

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [16]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Character A wakes up from a nightmare. Character B reassures them and helps them get back to sleep. Later Character A wakes up and remembers that Character B has been dead for years.
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 14





	Nightmare

Elsa woke, her heart hammering quicker than the breaths she sucked into her lungs. Her eyes flashed through the room; searching, seeking. There was snow frozen mid-air, the smell of fire and soot. Her body shook, shivering. A scream echoed in her ears, pained and dying. Her hands roamed the bed and she jumped when arms wrapped around her. 

“Elsa, shhhhh, I’m here.” Elsa buried her face into the warmth of a chest, a hand stroking her hair. The familiar smell helped ground her as she crushed the form to herself. It banished the cold. The slow even breaths gave her something to match, easing the pain that had grown in her chest. Looking up she saw red hair and felt herself relax for what felt like the first time in forever. 

“Better?” Anna asked, pushing her bangs back.

“Much now that you’re here.” Elsa closed her eyes when Anna kissed her forehead, humming in pleasure. She felt cloth slide over the two of them. Probably the blanket she had kicked off in her troubled sleep. 

“Tell me?” Anna’s face reappeared when she opened her eyes at the question. It took her a moment to realize she meant the nightmare. It was painful to even think about it. As if remembering it would bring it to pass. 

“You died.” Elsa whispered, running her hand over Anna’s skin. Proving to herself she was there, with each and every breath. Anna didn’t ask her to explain, she only hugged her tighter, pulling the blanket tight around the both of them. 

Anna tucked her nose into the crook of Elsa’s neck, her breath tickling her throat. “Go to sleep. You need to rest.”

“Will you be here?”

“I will be here when you sleep.” Anna promised, her voice softening as she starting humming. It was nonsensical and didn’t follow any rhyme or reason. But it was so Anna that she only closed her eyes and smiled amused. Her breaths slowed as her arms started to relax their grip. But any time she started to jerk awake she would hear the lullaby and feel a hand rubbing circles on her back. 

It was inevitable when she fell asleep. 

The next morning was jarring when she fell out of bed. With a groan she pulled herself up, and glared at the pillow that had fallen two feet away. Too far for it to have broken her fall. She grabbed onto her blankets, tossing them up onto the bed. 

If that hadn’t woke up Anna then she would need to make sure she was out of bed before... Elsa saw the empty bed and for a moment panicked. 

But then she took a breath and made her bed. If her hand lingered too long on the second pillow, well she was fluffing it extra well. 

Breakfast was lonely, a simple meal that she couldn’t taste. There were no jokes over the sink as she brushed her teeth. It was just herself and the mirror. 

Then she was in her room again, staring at the clothes she had laid out the night before. Anna would have hated them. They were so drab, so boring and so black. 

However it was tradition, and she had missed out on their parent’s. She was not going to miss Anna’s. That much she owed her. 

Elsa looked over herself one more time, then with a shiver she left her room to say good-bye to Anna for the last time. 

She laid back down on the floor and covered her face with an arm. This couldn’t be real. It… 

Elsa saw her black clothes for the funeral.


End file.
